Soulmates of Hogwarts
by PuppieChilde
Summary: When Hermione catches Harry's girlfriend with future Death-eater Malfoy, she realizes she may be the only one who can save Harry.
1. The Beginning...

Soulmates of Hogwarts  
  
  
By ~*~ Purple & silver Anglegirl ~*~  
  
  
Summary: Whrn Hermione catches Harry's girlfriend in the act with Draco Malfoy, she realizes she may be the only one who can save Harry.  
  
  
It was ten o clock and very late to be up. Hermione was allowed to be up because she was head girl. She sat in her favorite chair feeling very sad. Hermione had gotten very pretty last summer. She got her hair cut to her shoulders and streaked blonde. It was glossy and straight because she creamed it every day. She worked out now too and when she wore a baby tee (Her favorite one was a pink one with a smilly angle face) All the boys thought she was very hot. It was too bad her robes hid how hot she could look.  
  
She smiled as she thought of all the boys she had dated over the summer. She had been very bored of being boreing and decided to be wild. She liked it because now the boys liked her because she was pretty. She liked it being pretty.  
  
Hermione started to cry. None of the boys she had been with over the summer even compared to him. She was in love with him. She had been in love with him ever since she had met him. It was too late though. He was dateing Ginny.  
  
"Its not fair!" Hermione cried to herself. "I love him. All I ever wanted to do was marry Harry" Hermione then gasped. She had just let out her horrible secret. She loved Harry Potter!!!! If anyone found out it would be bad. Because Harry would find out that she loved him. She could never let him know. She ran to her room so she could cry.  
  
"She loves Harry!" Ginny screamed. Hermione had not seen Ginny because Ginny had been hiding. Ginny had heard that Hermione loved Harry and was angry.  
  
"Harry is my boyfirend!" Ginny growled. Ginny wanted to kill Hermione. Hermione wasn't allowed to love Harry. Ginny wasn't the nice girl she pretented to be. She always hated Hermione and this made her hate her more. Ginny didn't love Harry like Hermione. She was just using him. Ginny like to sleep around because she was a slut. She was only with Harry because he was rich and she wasn't.   
  
"She'll be sorry she ever tried to steal Harry from me." Ginny swore thinking of somthing evil to do to Hermione. "I'm going to get her." Ginny decided tomorrow she'd get Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't sleep becasue she was so sad. She loved Harry but she could never have him. He was with Ginny and it would be wrong to try and suduce him. She got up early to make her self look nice. Her hair went poofy and she cried more. How could she ever get Harry to like her looking so bad. She worked hard until she could look nice again. SHe went for breackfast .   
  
"OMG!" she screamed when she saw Harry. He looked at her and smiled. she nearly fainted because she loved him. Trying to look normal she sat beside harry.  
  
"Goodmorning."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and said goodmorning back even though she wanted to tell him she loved him. She pretented to talk about class even though she actully thought it was boring. She always just pretented to like class because she loved Harry and wanted him to not know she loved him.  
  
Just then Ginny sat down. She smiled evily then kissed Harry hotly on the lips sticking her tonge in his mouth. He stuck his tonge in her mouth. Hermione felt sad. She wanted to kiss Harry like that. For second she wanted to die. She loved Harry that much. When Harry and Ginny stopped kissing Ginny said good morning.  
  
Harry smiled. "Good moring Ginny. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Ginny said back tghough she didn't mean it.  
  
I love harry too Hermione though wishing she was brave like Harry and could tell Harry that she loved Harry more then any thing in the world. Even her pink baby tee. Even her life. She knew she would die for HArry. SHe felt like dieing when she saw himn kissing Ginny. She knew he loved Ginny and not her.  
  
If only her would look at me and love me she though sadly.   
  
In class that day she decided to write Harry a letter.  
  
Harry I love you.   
  
You drive me crazy I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited. I'm in too deeep  
Oh oh oh crazy but it feel alright  
baby thinking of you keeps me up all night  
  
but I know I'll never be able to be with you.  
  
She didn't sign it because she wasn't brave enough to do it. She sent it hopeing He'd at least know she loved him.  
  
While Hermione was writing Harry her letter Ginny was planing her revenge. She had seen Hermione's face when Ginny kissed Harry. Hermione still loved him. Ginny decided to ask Draco Malfoy for help. Ginny would often chet on Harry with Draco because she was just using Harry. She knew Draco could help her because he was a real man and he knew lots of dark arts stuff.  
  
"So will you help?" She asked as she let Draco feel her up.  
  
"Ok." He agreed.   
  
"Good that'll teach the mudblood bithch." Ginny really hated muggled borns like Hermione. So did Draco. The both laughed and Ginny kissed Draco. Hermione came down the hall still sad about not being with Harry when she saw Ginny kissing Draco. She gasped in shoock. They both stopped kissing and looked at her.  
  
"You're kissing Malfoy when you're dateing HArry." Hermione exclaimed. How could Ginny use Harry like this. He desearved better.  
  
"Oh no." Ginny said. Draco quickly tied Hermione up so she couldn't tell any body.  
  
"Let me go. How could you betray Harry ginny he loves you?"  
  
"Then he's stupid cause she never loved him back." Draco said laughing. Hermione could see this was true becasue Ginny laughed with Draco. "Don't try to call for help because noone will hear u."  
  
Hermione knew this was true because she was trying to go think in peace because she loved Harry so much that she could die. Instead this happened because she loved Harry. Hermione started to cry silently and Draco and Ginny laughed because they thought her pain was funny.  
  
"What are we going to do with Hermione?" Ginny asked Draco when they stopped laughing at Hermione. "If we let her go she'll tell Harry then he will leave me. If he leaves I can't use him."  
  
"Your using Harry!?" Hermione cried hurt anyone would be so cruel to her Harry."  
  
"Yes. I am using him." Ginny laughed evily. "He loves me but I'm just dateing him for his money."  
  
"Hahahah." Draco laughed with Ginny. "And the mudblood loves Harry and he'll never love her."  
  
"You 2 are evil." Hermione said. " I will stop you somehow," because I love Harry, she thought.  
  
"I dun think so." Ginny said. "We R going to kill you so you don't tell Harry."  
  
Ginny pulled out her wand and started to kill Hermione. Hermione didn't want to die but was glad she had given Harry he letter before she died because she loved him so very much.  
  
"Wait!" Draco said stoping Ginny from killing Hermione. For a second Hermione though he had gone good but he just smiled evily.  
  
"Lets not kill her."  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked upset Hermione was still alive.  
  
"I'll take her to Voldemort and he can use her to kill Harry because she's Harry's sole mate."  
  
"Really" Ginny asked?  
  
"Yep. Then I will become Lord of the death eaters because I helped kill Harry and you will be rich because you helped me."  
  
"Wow said ginny. "Yes! Then Harry Hermione will be dead and I'll be happy." Draco and Ginny kissed then laughed. Hermione strugggled.  
  
"No you can't kill Harry I won't let you." Hermione tried to stop him but Draco grabbed her and they started to apperate out. THen they heard foot steps.  
  
"Some one is comig." Ginny whipered. Draco held Hermione so you couldn't see she was tied up. Hermione hoped someone would rescue her. Harry came around the corner.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Harry!" Screamed Hermione hopeing she could save his life.  
  
"Whats happeing hear?" He asked because Draco held Hermione around the waist.  
  
"Um Draco and Hermione are going to get married." Ginny lied  
  
"Wow." Harry said sadly.  
  
"No its not true." Hermione screamed. "They wanted to kill you. Ginny doesn't love you."  
  
"Quiet mudblood." Draco whispered.  
  
"I love you." Ginny said. Harry looked like he belived her.  
  
"Don't belive her." Hermione cried. "She doesn't love you. She wants to kill you."  
  
"I don't." Ginny said. "Harry who are you going to belive. Her or me your girlfirend. Harry I love you." Ginny looked like she actully loved Harry. Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
Oh no Harry will belive her and then Voldemort will kill him becasue I'm his soul mate. I love him so much why can't I save him.  
  
"I belive Hermione Harry said pulling his wand out on Ginny. "I know you'r lieing."  
  
"Noooo!" Ginny screamed. Draco pushed Hermione down on the floor and shot the killing spell at Harry. Harry jumped out of the way and the bad spell hit Ginny right between the eyes. Her head exploded all over Harry's shoes because Draco used a different killing spell cause he liked blood. Harry looked at the dead body of Ginny.  
  
"She's dead1" He cried sad because he didn't like people dieing. Draco laughed because he did and he was planing on killing Ginny anyway. Draco pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Know you will ddie Potter."  
  
"Nooo!!!!!!!!" Hermione cried leaping up in frount of the spell. The spelll hit her in the heart and she started to bleed.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry cried. he pointed his wand at Draco and killed him. Then he went to Hermione the only girl he ever loved.  
  
"Harry." She said weakly because she was dieing.  
  
(~*~Purple & silver Anglegirl~*~: Ooooh I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo mean aren't I?)  
  
"Hermione." Harry said cring tears going down his cheeks cause he was sooo sad.  
  
"Harry I love you." Hermone said then she dies.  
  
"No." Harry said then he kissed her. They both glowed purple and silver. When Harry looked back at Hermione she wasn't dead.  
  
"Your not dead!!!!" He said Happy kissing her again.  
  
"Yay." She kissed him back. "You brought me back from Heaven."  
  
"I had to you saved my life." Harry said his eyes filled with the love he had for Hermione.  
  
"I had to save you life. You are my soul mate she said eyes glowing silver.  
  
"You are my soul mate too. Thats how I saved you."  
  
They kissed. Hermione was happy and harry got hard because Hermione was kissing him and she was soooooo pretty.  
  
"I got your letter." Harry said. "Thats how I knew Ginny was lying.  
  
"You knew I sent that letter?" Hermione said. Harry nodded yes  
  
"I love you." Harry said.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione answered and they kiss ed then they spent the nite together (~*~Purple & silver Anglegirl~*~: I can't write it because I'm too younge too. But they did it!!!!!!11!!!!) The next day they destroyed Voldemort because of their souldmate powers. Harry and Hermione got married and had a girl who they nammed lily Potter.  
  
The end 


	2. updates?

Hello everyone. I hope you liked the first chapter. Now, what shall happen next? Will someone else come into the picture? Is there a another pair of soulmates in Hogwarts? Tune in and see...next week! 


End file.
